Come Back To Me
by Shield Via Yoichi
Summary: di kelas Mamori hadir seorang anak baru. Dihari itu hidupnya berubah drastis. Hari-hari indahnya berubah menjadi neraka. Chapter 7... Chara Death. siapa dia? baca n review!
1. Murid Baru?

Rated: T

Genre: Parody/ Romance

Hiruma Y. & Mamori A.

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, saya buat Sena dengan Shin forever. Ini punya senpai saya, Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

eyeshield 21

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warning: OOC, GaJe, etc.

Come Back To Me

Chapter 1: Murid Baru?

Pagi itu Mamori, Sena dan Riku berjalan menuju SD Deimon. Tiba-tiba ditengah perjalanan, Mamori berhenti. Dilihatnya langit sambil mengusap peluhnya. Hal itu membuat Sena dan Riku bingung.

" Ada apa Mamo-nee?" tanya Sena.

" Iya, kok berhenti? Sekolah 'kan masih jauh." jelas Riku.

Mamori menggeleng. " Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok." katanya.

' Namun hari ini lebih panas daripada hari yang biasanya padahal hari masih pagi' gumam Mamori dalam hati.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan diiringi sedikit canda tawa. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan SD Deimon.

" Sampai jumpa, Sena , Riku!" kata Mamori melambaikan tangan dan menuju kelasnya, 4-1.

" Dah, Mamo-nee!" seru Sena dan Riku menuju kelas 3-2.

* * *

Dikelas, Mamori duduk manis karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

" Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Diharapkan kalian bisa berteman dengannya. Kata Pak Guru. " Silakan masuk..."

Muncullah seorang anak laki-laki berambut spike hitam, bertelinga lancip, mata berwarna hijau emerald, dan berhenti tepat didepan kelas dengan gaya acuh tak acuh.

" Nah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Pinta Pak Guru.

" Namaku..." dia terdiam sesaat. " Namaku Akuma dari Neraka. Ke ke ke ke" katanya sambil menyeringai menunjukkan gigi tajamnya.

"Hiee!? A... Aku...Akuma?" kata Kurita histeris. Semua siswa langsung merinding.

" Tenang semua. Baiklah, Akuma. Silakan duduk disana." kata Pak Guru sok tenang padahal sebenarnya gemetaran sambil menunjuk tempat duduk Akuma. Akuma pun duduk disamping Mamori.

' Ternyata karena dia hari jadi sangat panas. Ngapain sih Iblis harus bersekolah disini? Ini 'kan tempat manusia, bukan tempat Iblis!' gumam Mamori. Dipandangnya Akuma dengan pandangan benci. Akuma menyadari kalau dirinya sedang dipandang Mamori. Akuma menoleh dan menyeringai membuat Mamori kaget lalu Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya. dan bergumam,

' Hari neraka akan dimulai!!'

* * *

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Tak terasa sebulan sudah Akuma bersekolah disana. Sepanjang bulan itu, penuh dengan pertengkaran Mamori dan Akuma sampai detik ini.

" Anak-anak, Bapak akan mengumumkan bahwa lusa nanti kita akan pergi piknik ke festival bunga sakura." jelas Pak Guru...

**TBC **

Shield: Selesai juga chapter 1. Maaf kalau gaje.. mohon review-nya.

Hiruma: Aku kok nggak muncul sih?*nodokin machine gun*

Shield: Ampun.. kamu 'kan masih disimpan. Jadi aja. Tetap sama Mamo-nee, kok.. ya udah, mohon reviewnya untuk kesekian kali....


	2. Piknik Yang Menyenangkan 01

Rated: T

Parody/ Romance

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, saya buat Sena dengan Shin forever. Ini punya senpai saya, Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Eyeshield 21

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warning:

OOC, GaJe, etc.

**Balasan review:**

Micon: terima kasih sudah dibilang menarik.

Fitria -AlyssYouNightray-: memang pendek kok. Terimakasih sarannya.

Pablo hirunata: update nih..

RisaLoveHiru: terima kasih. Anda tidak cerewet kok. Malah, aku suka..

seiichiro raika: memang kecepatan. Terima kasih.

Arigato semuanya... Sebelum mulai, tolong doakan saya lulus UN ya.. Tanggal 7 Mei diumumkan.

Sekarang dimulai.

Selamat membaca.

Come Back To Me

Chapter 2: Piknik Yang Menyenangkan 01

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Tak terasa sebulan sudah Akuma bersekolah disana. Sepanjang bulan itu, penuh dengan pertengkaran Mamori dan Akuma sampai detik ini.

"Anak-anak, Bapak akan mengumumkan bahwa lusa nanti kita akan pergi piknik ke festival bunga sakura." jelas Pak Guru panjang lebar, sisi x sisi, alas x tinggi dan ditambah dengan keliling lingkaran *loh? Author lagi pusing*

"Yeah! Piknik.... oh Sus Kariya." teriak Mamori girang.

"Cih, gitu saja senang. Dasar, tukang makan sialan.' Kata Akuma dengan tenang.

"Apa kau bilang? Namaku bukan ' tukang makan sialan'. Namaku Mamori Anezaki!" teriaknya " Lagian mengapa Iblis sekolah disini? Dineraka 'kan pasti ada sekolah juga." lanjut Mamori kesal.

" Siapa yang bilang? Memangnya kau sudah pernah ke Neraka? Aku yang lahir disana saja tidak tahu ada sekolah berdiri disana." marahnya "Kau mau kupanggil Mamo-chan, hah?" kata Akuma lagi.

Mamori menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"Ke ke ke! Mana mungkin! Bilang sekali saja lidahku langsung gatal!" ejek Akuma.

"AKUMA! Awas kau!" Mamori menarik rambut Akuma.

"Kau! Sakit, Baka!" teriak Akumamemegang rambutnya yang masih ditarik oleh Mamori.

"Mamori, Akuma, harap tenang! Ini kelas bukan lapangan!" larang Pak Guru agak takut.

"Huh!" kata Mamori menuju kursinya.

"Cih, dasar!" kata Akuma masih memegang rambutnya.

Pelajaran dilanjutkan. Suasana masih tetap sama, perkelahian-perkelahian terus terjadi samapai akhirnya....

KRING!

Bel pulang bernyanyi dengan merdu membuat semua siswa melonjak senang(kecuali Akuma). Walau senang, Mamori tetap cemberut. Ditemuinya Sena dan Riku.

"Ada apa, Mamo-chan? Kok cemberut?" tanya Riku.

"Tidak ada. Hanya capek saja, pulang yuk." ajak Mamori.

"Ayo!" kata Sena.

Mereka pun pulang dengan selamat sentosa di dunia akhirat*loh?*.

Dihari piknik, ketika di festival bunga Sakura.

" Heh, gendut sialan dan orang tua sialan, amu duduk dimana?" tanya Akuma dengan sopan(?).

"Hmm..."memandang kiri dan kanan. "Disana saja. Tempatnya srategis." saran Kurita.

"Terserah saja. Asal bisa duduk." kata Musashi sambil korek telinga*jorok* *ditendang Musashi*

"Ke ke ke! Pintar juga kau mencari tempat srategis!" puji(?) Akuma.

Di tempat lain disaat yang sama.

"Dimana kita duduk, Mamo-chan?" tanya Ako bingung.

"Dimana, ya?" Mamori juga bingung. "Oh, disana saja! Pohonnya rindang." Lanjutnya sambil berlari ke pohon yang ditunjuknya.

"Hei Ako-chan! Ayo! Mamori-chan sudah pergi tuh!" kata Sara.

"Eh, iya." Ako ikut menyusul Mamori.

Sesampainya disana, Mamori hendak memegang pohan itu. Begitu juga Akuma di lain sisi. Dan...

PLAKK!!!...

Akuma dan Mamori sudah memegang pohon tersebut. Tapi, ternyata....

Via: fiuh... chapter 2 selesai. Tapi kayaknya aneh...

Hiruma: cih! Lagi-lagi aku nggak muncul! Apa mau, hah?

Via: nggak ada kok. Cuma Hiruma belum bisa Via keluarin. Belum waktunya. Cemburu banget sih, Hiruma-senpai. Doakan saya lulus Un sekali lagi. Mohon review-nya aja. Mulutku sudah berbuih nasehatin Hiruma.

Hiruma: (diam mematung, blushing).

Thanks for all..


	3. Piknik Yang Menyenangkan 02

Rated: T

Parody/ Romance

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, saya buat Sena dengan Shin forever. Ini punya senpai saya, Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Eyeshield 21

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warning:

OOC, GaJe, etc.

Come Back To Me

Chapter 3: Piknik Yang Menyenangkan 02

Sesampainya disana, Mamori hendak memegang pohon itu. Begitu juga Akuma di lain sisi. Dan...

PLAKK!!!...

Akuma dan Mamori sudah memegang pohon tersebut. Tapi, ternyata tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. (Itu karena pohonya depan dengan jurang, jadi jarak mereka sempit. Anehnya, mereka tidak melihat satu sama lain.)

Mereka saling memandang.

"Eits, aku dulu yang lihat pohon ini." teriak Mamori.

"Diamlah, tukang makan sialan! Aku dulu yang dapat." kata Akuma final dan membuka telinganya yang ditutup karena teriakan Mamori.

"Tidak, pokoknya aku dulu!" teriak Mamori (lagi).

"Ihh!!! Tak mau mengalah kau rupanya." Akuma menarik rambut Mamori sedangkan Mamori menarik telinga Akuma sampai selebar telinga gajah *di sembelih Akuma*

Melihat itu, teman- teman mereka merelai mereka. Ako memegang Mamori yang menggeliat minta dilepas mencari solusi.

"Bagaimana kalau duduk sama-sama? Daripada kelahi terus. Apa kalian tidak bosan kelahi terus?"

Semua (kecuali Akuma dan Mamori) mengangguk mengerti. Mereka mulai membentangkan tikar, mengeluarkan makanan yang mereka bawa dan duduk di kelompok masing-masing. Akuma dan Mamori hanya diam, mematung melihat teman-temannya. Berfikir apa akibatnya jika duduk bersebelahan. Lama sekali mereka mematung, teman-teman mereka yang sudah menunggu mulai bosan. Musashi berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Dipegangnya pundak Akuma dan Mamori.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa? Cepat duduk." Katanya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Akuma dan Mamori. Akuma dan Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Mamori bingung.

Musashi memutarkan bola matanya, "Ternyata kalian mengkhayal. Ayo, duduk. Kita mulai pikniknya."

Akuma dan Mamori mendekat menuju tikar dan tanpa sadar duduk bersebelahan.

"Pak Guru mana?" tanay Mamori melihat sekelilingnya.

"Pak Guru kabur melihat tingkah kalian." jelas Sara.

Akuma yang sedari tadi diam mulai bicara, "Cih, guru macam apa itu? Main kabur saja."

"Itu karena kalian berkelahi terus, membuat Pak Guru pusing dan kabur." kata Ako membuka makanannya, "Ayo keluarkan makanan yang kalian bawa." lanjutnya.

Akuma dan Mamori mengeluarkan makanan yang mereka bawa. Ayo kita lihat apa yang mereka bawa.

Barang bawaan Mamori:

Satu boks besar berisi kue sus Kariya.

Satu botol teh( karena belum boleh minum kopi. 'Kan kecil.)

Barang bawaan Akuma:

Satu kotak super besar berisi seratus bungkus(mungkin lebih) permen karet.

Satu botol air mineral.

Semua tercengang melihat bawaan Akuma. Akuma yang sadar kalau dirinya dipandang lebih dari sepasang mata mulai bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya pendek.

"Ti-Tidak. Cuma heran saja. Ini 'kan piknik." kata Kurita agak gemetaran.

"Ini Cuma permen karet. Apa salahnya?" tanya Akuma(lagi) dengan nada tenang.

"Itu masalahnya. Piknik itu bawa makanan, bukan permen karet." jelas Sara.

"Ya ini makananku." kata Akuma memakan permen karetnya.

Acara makan-makan dimulai. Mereka makan dengan lahap, kecuali Akuma tentunya. Dia terus memakan satu per satu permen karetnya hingga semuanya selesai makan. Selesai makan, mereka berencana berkaraoke ria. Ketika Mamori bernyanyi, Akuma dengan sengaja memecahkan balon permen karetnya yang besar. Mamori merasa terganggu mulai marah.

"Apa sih maumu?" tanya Mamori menahan emosi.

"Tidak ada. Suaramu jelek membuat telingaku sakit." jelasnya tanpa memandang Mamori.

"Kau selalu membuatku marah." kata Mamori meleletkan lidahnya.

"Bukannya kau yang selalu membuatku marah?" bela Akuma.

Kesabaran Mamori habis. Ditendangnya kaki Akuma dengan jurus Musashi. Untung saja Akuma tidak melayang. Hanya merasa kesakitan. Akuma berdiri, ditatapnya Mamori yang sedang marah itu.

"Kau kira aku ini bola,hah?" tanya Akuma.

"Kurang lebih begitu." kata Mamori.

"Kalau begitu, kuaanggap kau bola juga. Rasakan!" Akuma menendang Mamori membuat Mamori bergeser mendekati jurang itu.

"Kau jahat sekali terhadapku." Mamori menendang Akuma lebih keras lagi. Akuma pun membalas. Sampai akhirnya...

TBC

Via: selesai chap 3. Udahnya hujan neh... review aja...:D

Hiruma: author bodoh! Aku nggak keluar lagi..

DUARR..

Hiruma: akhirnya mati deh. Review yang banyak...


	4. Piknik Yang Menyenangkan 03

Parody/ Romance

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, saya buat Sena dengan Shin forever. Ini punya senpai saya, Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Eyeshield 21

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warning:

OOC, GaJe, etc.

Via: maaf, balasan review chapter 2 tidak dimuat. Dichapter ini saja ya. Ini dia..

kazuazul: thanks ya...

Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: nggak apa-apa kok. Ok, semampuku ya..

Micon: tuh udah ditambah..

RisaLoveHiru: tapi saya lagi dikejar-kejar dengan pengumuman UN. Untung saja lulus..

Fitria -AlyssYouNightray-: ok, saya usahakan.

Balasan review chapter 3:

RisaLoveHiru: update nih..

Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: nggak akan dilempar kok.

seiichiro raika: guru yang aneh.

hiruma devil: tidak. Saya tidak akan membiarkan anak kelas 4 Sd berciuman. Hanya berpelukan saja.

Ok.... ayo dimulai ceritanya....

Come Back To Me

Chapter 4: Piknik Yang Menyenangkan 03

"Kau jahat sekali terhadapku." Mamori menendang Akuma lebih keras lagi. Akuma pun membalas. Sampai akhirnya mereka sudah di bibir jurang. Tapi, tetap saja mereka tendang-tendangan. Namu, tendangan Akuma sukses membuat Mamori terjatuh ke jurang. Teman-teman mereka terkejut, terutama Akuma.

"A.. Akuma! Tolong..." kata Mamori sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke jurang itu sambil mencoba menggapai tangan seseorang.

Akuma yang mendengar teriakan Mamori segera menggapai tangan Mamori. Dan berhasil, namun Akuma ikut terseret karena tak kuat menarik Mamori. Kurita pun berlari menuju mereka dan menarik Akuma yang terseret.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai diatas. Mamori menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dipeluknya Akuma yang berada didepannya. Akuma tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan Mamori yang bisa dibilang adalah musuhnya. Tapi, Akuma membalas pelukan Mamori. Lama sekali mereka pelukan sampai akhirnya Mamori berhenti menangis. Dilepasnya pelukan itu.

"Akuma, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." kata Mamori, "Aku berhutang padamu." lanjutnya.

Akuma hanya diam. Tak digubrisnya kata-kata Mamori. Dia hanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Namun, dia tersenyum. Tak ada yang menyadari kalau Akuma tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang menakutkan, melainkan senyum bahagia. Entah apa yang membuatnya bahagia, dia sendiri tak mengerti. Hanya saja dia merasa senang dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Akuma pun menengadahkan mukanya.

"Sudah sore." katanya pendek.

Semua mengangguk. Mamori mendekat padanya, "Sekarang kita berteman saja,yuk!" ajaknya.

Akuma hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak pernah dia menyangka akan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik seseorang. Dilihatnya orang yang menarik tangannya yang tak lain adalah Mamori.

"Ayo kita pulang." kata Mamori.

Akuma hanya mengikuti kemana Mamori menariknya. Teman-temannya menggeleng aneh melihat tingkah mereka yang tak biasanya.

Akhiryna mereka sampai didepan bus yang akanmembawa mereka pulang. Mereka masuk ke dalam bus itu. Mencari tempat untuk duduk. Lagi-lagi, hal yang menurut teman-teman Akuma dan Mamori aneh terulang. Akuma dan Mamori duduk bersebelahannya. Pak guru yang melihat mereka hampir saja pingsan melihat tingkah baru mereka.

"Ka-Kalian ti-dak apa-apa kan?" tanya Pak Guru kepada Akuma dan Mamori.

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu." kata Pak Guru lalu meninggalkan mereka.

'Kukira mereka kesurupan' batin Pak Guru.

"Pak Guru, bagaimana?" tanya Kurita.

"Maksudmu apa, Kurita?" Pak Guru heran.

"Itu loh, Pak. Akuma dan Mamori." kata Ako.

"Mereka bilang mereka baik-baik saja." terang Pak Guru.

"oh, begitu." kata Musashi pendek.

Mereka pun bubar dan mencari tempat untuk duduk. Bus mulai berjalan.

"Mudah-mudahan mereka tidak kelahi lagi, ya." harap Sara.

Ako mengangguk.

Namun, harap mereka tak terkabulkan. Akuma dan Mamori tetap saja berkelahi hanya karena tikungan. Jadi, begini kejadiannya. Ketika tikungan, Mamori bergeser kearah Akuma. Tentu saja membuat tempat Akuma menjadi sempit. Akuma segera menggeser Mamori dengan paksa. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Keributan terus terjadi. Pak Guru mencoba merelai tapi usahanya sia-sia. Dan sampai akhirnya bus berhenti di depan rumah Mamori.

Mamori turu dari bus itu. Dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Dah... Sampai jumpa besok, Akuma!" teriak Mamori girang.

Akuma tetap diam tak bergerak. Teman-teman Mamori menciut mendengar namanya tak disebut. Mereka langsung melihat Akuma.

Mereka terus berteriak-teriak dalam hati. Apalagi kalau bukan 'mengapa nama Akuma yang dipanggil Mamori. Padahal Akuma itu dulu adalah musuh Mamori sebelum kejadian itu.'

Akhinya semua murid pulang dengan selamat sentosa.

TBC

Via: Huah... aku jadi merasa aneh.... oh ya, Hiruma-senpai masih belum bisa keluar dari kerangkeng saya.

Hiruma: apa? Jadi kapan aku muncul?

Via: kapan-kapan... ke ke ke! Mohon review-nya ya!


	5. Perasaan Akuma

Parody/Romance

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, saya buat Sena dengan Shin forever. Ini punya senpai saya, Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Eyeshield 21

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warning:

OOC, GaJe, etc.

**Balasan Review:**

**RisaLoveHiru:** ha ha ha.... udah diganti kok rated-nya.

**Ririn Cross:** ketahuan deh... memang aku ambil dari judul lagu Utada Hikaru. mungkin chapter terakhirnya bakal ada lagu itu, mungkin ya...

**Fitria -AllysYouNightray-:** udah diubah kok...........

**Micon: **sangat merasa. tapi, kemalasan saya lebih kuat daripada kemauan saya...

ok... Arigatou All... Chapter ini memjawab pertanyaan dari **kazuazul** dan **Chrysta McDohl Suikogirl**.

cerita dimulai..................

selamat menikmati(emang makanan?) *dilempar sepatu sama readers*

Come Back To Me

Chapter 5: Akuma feelings(benar tidak sih?)

Perasaan Akuma

Akhinya semua murid pulang dengan selamat sentosa.

Akuma berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. Dicobanya mengetuk pintu berharap ada seseorang.

"Ibu..!" teriaknya.

Namun tak ada jawaban. Dia pun mencoba mencari-cari kunci rumahnya didalam tas. Hasilnya nihil. Dicarinya di semak-semak samping rumah dan berhasil.

Dibukanya pintu dan masuk. Lalu ditutupnya kembali dan menguncinya. Akuma terus berjalan melewati ruang tamu menuju kamarnya. Diletakkannya tas ransel yang dibawanya diatas meja. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur nan empuk.

Akuma meraba dadanya ingin merasakan detak jantungnya. Detak jantungnya kini sudah kembali normal. Dipandangnya langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya sedang kacau antara bayang-bayang Mamori dan kejadian tadi. Akuma tersenyum sendiri di keheningan sore.

Lama dia terdiam. Tiba-tiba dia menggerakkan kepalanya. Menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat. Berusaha menghapus bayang-bayang Mamori yang semakin lama semakin melekat di otaknya.

"Perasaan apa ini?" gumamnya,"Harus kucari tahu apa arti dari perasaan ini!" tegasnya.

**TING TONG!**

Bel berbunyi nyaring. Akuma bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Daun telingnya bergerak-gerak ketika mendengar suara yang sayup-sayup.

"You-chan! Buka pintunya!" teriak orang yang datang itu,"Ini Ibu." lanjutnya sambil terus memencet tombol bel.

Dibukanya pintu, lalu ditatapnya wanita itu dan dipeluknya.

"Ibu.." kata Akuma seraya melepas pelukannya.

Wanita itu segera masuk dan menutup kembali pintu itu. Membiarkan Akuma --yang dipanggilnya You-chan-- melihat gerak-geriknya. Keheningan terjadi antara Ibu dan anaknya.

"Ibu, kenapa sih memanggil You-chan? Aku 'kan laki-laki." kata Akuma dengan manja.

Ya, dengan Ibunya ini dia bisa bersikap manja. Sikapnya berbeda dengan sikapnya diluar rumah.

"Baiklah, Ibu panggil kamu Yoichi saja." Yoichi menyeringai.

"Lalu, Ayah mana? Kok Ayah tidak pernah pulang semenjak aku bersekolah?" tanya Akuma alias Yoichi.

Ibunya tersentak kaget. Ditenangkannya dirinya lalu mendekat ke arah Yoichi. Diletakkannya tangannya di pipi Yoichi.

"Yoichi, sayang. Hal itu akan kamu ketahui setelah kamu besar nanti." kata Ibu Yoichi tersenyum.

Yoichi cemberut karena pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak dijawab ibunya.

"Dan kenapa aku harus berbohong mengenai namaku dan tempat tinggalku?" tanyanya(lagi).

Ibunya menghela nafas, "Ibu tidak mau orang tahu namamu dan tidak mau ada yang mengunjungi rumah ini."

"Jawaban yang aneh. Namaku 'kan bagus. Yoichi Hiruma. Dan lagi, rumah ini terlalu sepi." kesal Yoichi.

"Karena nama itulah, Ibu tidak mau, nama dari Ayahmu itu." Ibunya mulai marah.

"Kenapa?" Yoichi heran.

"Sudahlah, Yoichi. Ibu mau kamu menepati janjimu." Ibu tersenyum ganjil.

"Janji? Janji apa?" tanya Yoichi.

"Ibu mau kamu berjanji untuk terus bernama Akuma sampai saat Ibu mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya atau ketika Ibu sudah tiada. Dan pada saat itu, kamu harus menbongkar rahasia ini pada seseorang yang yang kamu cintai." jelas Ibu dengan mata agak berkaca-kaca.

Yoichi mendengus kesal, "Apa sih Ibu ini? Ada-ada saja." Yochi bergerak menuju kursi tamu dan duduk. Lelah rasanya berdebat sambil berdiri.

"Ibu mohon, Yoichi!" seru Ibunya mengeluarkan jurus rayu yang berhasil membuat Yoichi luluh hatinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Hentikan jurusmu itu. Itu membuat kepalaku pusing." kata Yoichi menutup matanya "Tapi, sebelumnya aku mau bercerita tentang sesuatu."

"Tidak! Sekarang kamu mandi dan Ibu akan memasak makan malam." tegas Ibu sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung Yoichi.

Yoichi bangkit lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ibu Yoichi dengan segera sibuk memasak.

-eyeshield21-

Yoichi telah selesai mandi. Sedangkan Ibu sibuk menata meja makan. Yoichi datang menghampiri Ibunya dan duduk disalah satu kursi. Menunggu makan malamnya selesai. Ibunya telah selesai menata lalu dia duduk di depan Yoichi.

"Apa yang mau kamu bicarakan tadi?" tanya Ibu.

"Oh, itu tentang perasaan yang kurasakan." kata Yoichi.

"Hmm.. Apa itu?" tanya Ibu tak sabar lagi.

"Begini. Aku merasa aneh saat dekat dengan seorang teman perempuan disekolahku." jelas Yoichi.

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya? Siapa nama temanmu itu?" Ibunya mulai membayangkan yang aneh-aneh.

"Namanya Mamori Anezaki. Aku merasa jantungku berdetak kencang bila dekat dengannya. Selain itu aku merasa senang bila dia terlihat bahagia." Yoichi menunduk menahan malu.

Ibunya mengangguk, "Wah, wah. Ternyata anak Ibu sudah mulai besar, ya!" Ibunya tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Maksud Ibu apa?" tanya Yoichi heran.

"Kamu pasti akan tahu sendiri. Tak perlu Ibu menjelaskannya." kata Ibu Yoichi.

Yoichi terdiam karena terlalu heran dengan perkataan Ibunya.

"You-chan! Ayo makan." kata ibunya.

Yoichi kaget lalu dia dia cemberut.

"Tuh 'kan You-chan lagi! Aku laki-laki, Bu!" teriaknya.

"He he he. Gomen, Yoichi." kata Ibu tertawa geli.

"Tak perlu ditertawakan. Tidak lucu!" teriak Yoichi lagi dengan muka memerah.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum. Mereka pun mulai makan.

-eyeshield21-

Mereka selesai makan. Lalu, ibu Yoichi langsung membereskan meja dibantu oleh Yoichi.

"Sudahlah, You-ch.. Eh, Yoichi." kata Ibunya hampir salah bilang, " Pergi sana belajar. Setelah itu, tidur, ya..." lanjut Ibunya.

"Huh, hampir bilang You-chan lagi 'kan? Ya, sudah aku belajar dulu." kata Yoichi bergegas ke kamarnya.

**TBC...............**

Via: Hah,........... capek! Mataku hampir bengkak neh...

Shien: kenapa?

Via: liat monitor komputer terus..

Shien: ha ha ha...

Via: kenapa kau?

Shien: lucu aja. Setan bisa sakit juga... ha ha ha

Via: cih! Sialan kau... aku bergelar setan bukan setan beneran!

Shien: ha ha ha... Jangan marah dong.. Ya sudah tolong review yang banyak ya....

Via: Oh iya, Hiruma-senpai sudah keluar kan? selamat ya..............

Hiruma: selamat apanya? aku terus terus bersama ibu sialan itu.. OOC pula lagi..

Via: jangan gitu Hiruma-senpai! dia 'kan sayang denganmu...(ya iyalah! kan anaknya).

Hiruma: tapi...

Via: tapi apa? sudah review sajalah.. tak usah urus senpai satu ini..


	6. Mimpi Yoichi

Parody/Romance

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, saya buat Sena dengan Shin forever. Ini punya senpai saya, Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Eyeshield 21

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warning:

OOC, GaJe, etc.

Via: shien, balas reviewnya. Aku mau tidur, cari inspirasi.

Shien: ok... ini dia.....

**Balasan Reviews:**

Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: ayahnya? Belum tau. Kasih inspirasi buat bapaknya dong...

Fitria -AlyssYouNightray-: update nih...

Ririn Cross: ga tau tamatnya chapter berapa.. update nih...

Micon: udah dipanjangi nih.......

RiikuAyaKaitani: halo... makasih ya... update nih...

RisaLoveHiru: masih kok.... untung via lagi tidur.. ntar dia ngambekkk.,

bad bat: kamu ketinggalan chapter 5-nya. Disana udah dikeluari Hiruma-senpai dari kerangkeng Via..

Arigatou all.... mulai aja ceritanya..

Silakan dibaca...........

Come Back To Me

Chapter 6: Mimpi Yoichi

"Huh, hampir bilang You-chan lagi 'kan? Ya, sudah aku belajar dulu." kata Yoichi bergegas ke kamarnya.

Dia masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Yoichi berjalan menuju kursi di dekat meja belajar. Dia duduk dan mengambil buku Matematika, pelajaran favoritnya.

Via: Arkh..... Bakar buku itu! Buku Fisika juga! Bakar, bakar!

Shien: Tenang, Via! Tenang. Ayo bakar! Cepat!*ikut mendukung*

Via: Loh? Kok ikutan?

Shien: He he he

Yoichi: Cepat balik ke cerita! Capek liat tingkah kalian!

Via:*senyum setan* Baiklah, YOU-CHAN!*teriak pake toa di telinga Yoichi*

*dilempar granat sama Hiruma*

Setiap membalikkan lembaran demi lembaran, Yoichi melihat- bayang-bayang Mamori di kertas tak berdosa iru. Entah apa yang membuat bayang itu makin melekat di otaknya. Sulit sekali untuk dihilangkan.

Tingkahnya bagai orang gila karena ingin mengahpus bayang-bayang itu. Tingkah yang dilakukannya seperti menggeleng-geleng, mondar-mandir, melonjak-lonjak, meremas-remas rambutnya sendiri dan masih banyak lagi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Tingkahnya terhenti ketika dia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 P.M. waktu bagi anak-anak-anak seumurannya untuk tidur. Di tutupnya buku Matematika itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Kemudian, di baringkannya dirinya, menutupi badannya dengan selimut dan memejamkan matanya.

Namun usahanya sia-sia. Bayang-bayang Mamori memaksanya untuk terus membuka mata emeraldnya.

"Sial! Mau tidur saja tidak bisa!" kutuknya, "Bisa gila kalu terus begini."

Di tariknya bantal dari kepalanya. Dibenamkannya wajahnya sampai nafasnya sesak—untuk tidak mati —*dilempar tahi Cerberus sama Hiruma*.

"Akh...." teriaknya karena sesak.

Teriakan Yoichi sukses membuat Ibunya terganggu yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Dengan kesal, Ibu Yoichi berjalan menuju kamar Yoichi. Di bukanya pintu itu lalu masuk. Memastikan Yoichi tidak apa-apa. Ditemukannya Yoichi telah tertidur pulas —lelah karena tingkahnya menghapus bayang Mamori—, masuk ke alam mimpi.

Ibunya berjalan menuju tempat tidur Yoichi. Mendekatkan tangannya ke pipi Yoichi lalu memegangnya. Diciumnya kening Yoichi. Tangannya bergerak menuju rambut Yoichi. Sedikit diacak-acaknya.

"Selamat tidur, setan kecilku." bisiknya di telinga Yoichi sambil tersenyum.

Ibu Yoichi berjaln menuju pintu lalu mematikan lampu kamar itu dan menutup pintu tersebut secara perlahan-lahan.

**Coba bayangkan betapa imutnya You-chan—Yoichi kecil— sedang tidur itu! Author saja hampir pingsan membayangkannya!**

Kembali ke cerita...

**Apakah mimpi Yoichi? Ayo kita intip!**

"Yoichi!" teriakan ini berhasil membuat Hiruma terbangun.

"Hn... ada ap..." kata-katanya terhentisetelah melihat siapa yang ada disampingnya menyerukan namanya.

"K.. kau? Kenapa kau ada di... kamarku?" tanyanya agak bingung melihat itu bukan kamarnya.

"Kamu tidak geger otak 'kan? Aku ini istrimu, Mamori!" kata wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Mamori.

Hiruma menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak mungkin."

Dia berjalan menuju cermin melihat dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Heh! Apa ini? Sejak kapan badanku seperti ini? Dan rambutku! Kenapa berwarna kuning?" Hiruma mulai pusing karena yang dia tahu dia adalah anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun berambut hitam dan bertubuh kecil.

Dan sekarang yang membuatnya semakin pusing adalah dia mempunyai seorang... err- istri?

Mamori hanya diam melihat tingkah Hiruma. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.

"Baginda, permisi. Apakah saya boleh masuk?" tanya orang itu.

'Apa? Baginda katanya? Dunia ini mulai gila!' batin Hiruma.

"Iya, silakan masuk." Kata Mamori.

Orang itu masuk dan ternyata dia adalah seorang pelayan lengkap dengan seragamnya.

"Hmm... Begini, Baginda Raja. Anda dan Baginda Ratu akan sarapan bersama dengan Ibunda Baginda itu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Permisi." Kkata pelayan itu lalu membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan rajanya –Hiruma— diam termenung.

Kepala Hiruma benar-benar pusing. Rasanya ingin dibenturkannya kepalanya yang berharga itu –karena jeniusnya— sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Kenyataan sungguh sulit untuk dicerna otaknya.

Lamunanya terganggu karena sedari tadi Mamori terus meneriakkan namanya.

"Yoichi, cepat mandi. Nanti Ibumu marah kalau menunggu." suruh Mamori sedikit menggoda.

Tapi itu tak ada guna bagi Hiruma yang sedang pusing tujuh keliling ini. Dia hanya masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa membalas ucapan Mamori.

Dibukanya baju piyam dan segala yang digunakannya hingga benar-benar tidak memakai apa-apa*omes mode off* --namanya juga mandi--. Diputarnya kran shower membiarkan air membahasahi kepalanya. Mendinginkan kepalanya yang sedang pusing itu.

**-Kita skip acara mandi Hiruma-**

Hiruma keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana panjang hitamnya—entah dari mana— dan handuk menggantung di bahunya. Rambutnya masih basah dan badannya masih tersisa butir-butir mambasahi. Dilihatnya Mamori sedang mengambil pakaian untuknya. Hiruma bingung melihat pakaian yang sangat asing itu—menurutnya—.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hiruma menarik salah satu pakaian itu.

"Oh.. Itu jubah. Sang Raja harus memakainya 'kan?" kata Mamori sibuk mengambil pakaiannya.

"Lalu ini apa?" tanya Hiruma(lagi) sambil menunjukkan sesuatu benda.

"Ya ampun, Yoichi. Itu mahkota. Pakai semua ini aku mau mandi." suruh Mamori.

Mamori segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membawa pakaiannya. Hiruma hanya memandangi pakaian yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Namun tetap dipakainya dengan dikaluti perasaan bingung.

-eyeshield21-

Mamori keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan gaun berwarna merah maroon senada dengan pakaian Hiruma. Rambut panjangnya-liat eyeshield 21 chapter 333-tersisir rapi. Kepalanya dihiasi mahkota yang sangat indah. Mamori terlihat sangat anggun.

Sementara Hiruma kebingungan memasang jubahnya yang seharusnya direkatkan di bajunya tapi diikatnya dilehernya.

"Apa begini memasang jubah sialan ini, istri sialan?" tanyanya sambil memarik-narik jubah itu.

Mamori hanya tersenyum. Lalu memdekati Hiruma memperbaiki jubah itu.

"Nah, begini." katanya (tetap) tersenyum. Mamori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hiruma. Hiruma dengan refleks menjauhkan wajahnya. Tapi Mamori terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafasnya menerpa wajah Hiruma. Bibir merekaa tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi. Lalu, mereka berciuman. Hiruma terbelalak.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Hiruma setelah Mamori melepas ciumannya sambil mengelus bibir bawahnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan? Itu ciuman selamat pagi yang tadi tak sempat kuberikan karena tingkah anehmu." jelas Mamori sedikit khawatir, "Ayo, ibunda pasti sudah menunggu di bawah."

Mamori menarik tangan Hiruma yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti Mamori. Mereka berjalan menuju tangga. Terlihat sesosok wanita menunggu pasangan itu. Mereka pun turun menghampiri wanita itu.

"Maaf, membuat Ibunda menunggu." kata Mamori membungkuk.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Itu biasa bagi pasangan baru."

"Ibunda apa kabar?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ibunda baik-baik saja, You-chan." kata Ibundanya enteng memanggil Hiruma dengan nama You-chan.

Mamori tertawa kecil mendengar nama panggilan Hiruma. Hiruma hanya diam. Mukanya memerah menahan malu karena ditertawakan oleh Mamori. Tampak seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

Dia menghela nafa, "Maaf, sarapannya telah siap. Permisi." katanya lalu pergi ke ruang makan.

"Ayo, Ibunda." ajak Mamori.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja makan yang panjang itu. Lalu makanan langsung dihidangkan. Aromanya menggoda-goda di hidung mereka menambah hasrat untuk mencicipinya.

"Ayo dimakan. Jangan Cuma di pandang." kata Hiruma dingin.

Mereka mulai memakan hidangan itu. Di sela-sela acara makannya, Ibunda Hiruma berusaha memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Hmm... Bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" tanya Ibunda polos.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hiruma tercengang memikirkan apa itu malam pertama. Sedangkan Mamori menunduk menutup mukanya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hei. Ayo dijawab." kata Ibunda mulai tak sabar.

"I.. itu..." Mamori mulai menjawab, "Gi.. gimana cara menjelaskannya, ya?"

Ibunda Hiruma tersenyum jahil, "Katakan saja bagaimana sikap Yoichi, anakku ini. Apa dia memaksamu atau tidak? Apa dia puas atau tidak?"

Mamori sekarang benar-benar merah semerah tomat busuk. Sedangkan Hiruma diam. Bingung apa yang dikatakan Ibunda tercintanya—masih berfikiran anak sepuluh tahun—.

"Di.. dia tidak memaksa kok." kata Mamori, " Soal puas atau tidak, dia bilang...."

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Tampak Ibunda Hiruma sudah bosan menunggu. Mamori yang melihat itu langsung memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"Tidak." katanya pendek.

Hiruma mengangkat alisnya heran, 'Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?'

Ibundanya tersenyum, 'You-chanku sudah dewasa.'

Mereka melanjutkan acara makannya.

-eyeshield21-

Mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Kalau begitu, Ibunda pulang dulu,ya." pinta Ibunda.

Mamori dan Hiruma mengangguk. Mereka mengantarkan Ibunda sampai pintu gerbang istana kerajaan Devil.

"Sudah, sampai disini saja." pamit Ibunda.

"Hati-hati ya, Ibunda." kata Mamori.

Ibunda pun pergi menggunakan kereta kuda. Mereka terus melihat kereka kuda itu sampai benar-benar hilang.

Mereka masuk ke dalam istana. Di dalam istana, Mamori mengajak Hiruma ke kamar mereka. Hiruma terus mengikuti kata Mamori sampai akhir..

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pertempuaran kita tadi malam." kata Mamori mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Hiruma.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiruma benar-benar bingung.

"Melakukan.........."

KRING! YA--------------HA!

Jam weker berbunyi membangunkan Yoichi. Yoichi terbangun dan langsung melihat seisi kamarnya.

Dia menarik nafas, "Untung cuma mimpi. Mimpi yang aneh sekali."

Yoichi membereskan tempat tidunya,segera mandi dan sarapan. Lalu dia berangkat ke sekolah.

**TBC.........**

Via: untung mimpi ya...

Shien: kok kamu yang untung?

Via: karena aku yang ngetik.. oh ya, Hiurma-senpai OOC banget. Aku aja jadi aneh liatnya.

Hiruma: kok Cuma mimpi?

Via: dasar omes..

Shien: oi............... review yang banyak jangan Cuma dibaca.... saya capek ngetiknya..

Via: bohong! Saya yang ngetik kok... review?


	7. Riku Kaitani

Parody/Romance

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, saya buat Sena dengan Shin forever. Ini punya senpai saya, Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Eyeshield 21

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warning:

OOC, GaJe, etc.

Via: maaf telat update. Soalnya otak saya lagi pusing. Jadi telat gini deh.

**Balasan Reviews:**

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl****:** itu mimpiku. Jadi, kubuat aja jadi mimpi hiruma.. update nih..

**Ririn Cross****:** tentang ibunya rahasiain namanya bakal nongol di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Update nih…

**Micon:** napa kamu elus-elus? Update ni..

**RisaLoveHiru**: itu ngetiknya di kom. Jadi banyak typo. Motong mimpinya? Itu mimpiku, memang kayak gitu mimpinya. Update ni…

Oke, langsung aja.

Silakan dibaca n jangan lupa reviewnya….

**Come Back To Me**

**Chapter 7: Riku Kaitani**

By: Shield Via Yoichi

KRING! YA-HA!

Jam weker berbunyi membangunkan Yoichi. Yoichi terbangun dan langsung melihat seisi kamarnya.

Dia menarik nafas, "Untung cuma mimpi. Mimpi yang aneh sekali."

Yoichi membereskan tempat tidunya,segera mandi dan sarapan. Lalu dia berangkat ke sekolah.

Yoichi sampai di sekolah dan masuk ke kelasnya. Tempat dimana dia harus berubah menjadi Akuma. Dia duduk lalu mengeluarkan buku berwarna hitam dan mulai menulis.

Di tulisnya nama Mamori Anezaki. Lalu mencatat sifat-sifat si pemilik nama. Dia menulis seperti ini di bukunya:

- Baik  
- Cantik  
- Suka sekali tersenyum  
- Mata biru safir-nya yang bagus  
- Rambutnya yang tersisir rapi

Ditutupnya buku itu sambil tersenyum. Dipangku kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Masuk ke alam imajinasi.

**-Beralih ke Riku Kaitani-**

Riku Kaitani, siswa kelas tiga SD bersama Sena. Dia salah satu sahabat Mamori. Anak yang berwajah polos. Tapi bukan berarti hatinya juga polos. Dia tidak polos seperti dugaan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Itu karena dia sudah mengerti apa itu cinta.

Itu disebabkan oleh anikinya, Taka Honjo berumur 15 tahun. Riku sering mendengar pernyataan cinta Taka ke beberapa gadis lewat telepon dan rayuan-rayuan gombal lainnya. Serta juga sering membaca diary book anikinya yang berisi tentang perasaan Taka.

Perasaan bila jatuh cinta seperti jantung berdetak kencang, bayang-bayang selalu menghantui dan lain sebagainya. Riku sekarang juga merasakan itu. Dia menyimpan perasaannya kepada kakak kelasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mamori.

Tapi bukan hanya Riku yang mengerti cinta. Teman sekelas Riku, Jumonji dan Togano. Anak-anak nakal yang sudah pernah mengirim surat cinta kepada perempuan-perempuan di kelas mereka.

Tapi tidak untuk Riku. Dia hanya menyukai dan mencintai satu orang, Mamori.

**-eyeshield21-**

Yoichi alias Akuma menjalani harinya seperti biasa kecuali adanya rona bahagia yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

KRIING!

Bel pulang berbunyi. Tak terasa sudah pulang saja. Padahal Yoichi ingin terus menerus dekat dengan Mamori.

Yoichi berpikir bagaimana caranya tetap dekat dengan Mamori. Tiba-tiba otaknya terisi ide yaitu mengikuti Mamori pulang secara diam-diam alias menguntit. Untung-untung bisa tahu rumah Mamori.

Yoichi berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Dicarinya orang yang ingin di kuntitnya dan berhasil.

Yoichi mengikuti Mamori yang ditemani seorang adik kelas.

"Mamo-nee, tunggu!" kata adik kelas itu.

"Eh, Riku. Ayo cepat! Mana Sena?" tanya Mamori yang baru sadar kalau mereka hanya berdua.

"Sena, ya? Hmm... Tadi dia dijemput oleh ibunya." jawab Riku.

'Dia ku tinggalkan di sekolah. Aku mau berdua denganmu.' batin Riku.[1]

"Tak biasanya. Tapi tak apa-apalah." kata Mamori yakin dengan pernyataan Riku.

Mereka terus berjalan. Sementara itu, Yoichi yang membuntuti mereka terus membuka telinganya lebar-lebar.

"Cih, suaranya samar-samar." keluh Yoichi.

Yoichi sedikit memperpendek jaraknya dengan Mamori dan Riku. Didengarnya lagi percakapan antara Mamori dan Riku ditengah keramaian.

"Mamo-nee."

"Ada apa, Riku?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku mau berbicara sesuatu padamu." jawab Riku.

"Hn? Apa itu? Katakan saja." kata Mamori penasaran.

"Aku sering merasakan jantungku berdetak sangat kencang." kata Riku.

"Hah? Kamu sudah pergi ke dokter?" tanya Mamori khawatir kalau Riku mengalami sakit jantung.

'Bukan itu!' marah Riku dalam hati.

"Aku belum selesai. Selain itu, aku juga sering bermimpi tentang seorang perempuan." jelas Riku, "Kata aniki, itu perasaan cinta."

"Siapa perempuan itu? Apa itu cinta? Bukannya itu rasa yang dirasakan oleh orang dewasa?" tanya Mamori sangat polos.

Yoichi yang mendengar langsung mengambil buku hitamnya lalu mencatat apa yang dikatakan Riku. Sekarang Riku berbicara tentang cinta, apa perbedaan menyukai dan mencintai.

Riku tampak lihai dengan topik itu. Mamori tetap berdiri dan mendengar perkataan Riku walau sudah bosan. Yoichi yang bersembunyi sibuk mencatat apa yang didengarnya.

Yoichi berhenti menulis ketika Riku mulai menjawab pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Perempuan yang ada di mimpi itu adalah..." kata Riku sepertinya sengaja memotong perkataannya.

Yoichi yang ingin mendengar lebih jelas, maju melangkah ingin memperpendek jaraknya.

BRUK!

Yoichi menabrak tiang listrik. Bunyi yang sangat keras itu membuat Mamori dan Riku menoleh ke arah sumber bunyi.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Yoichi bangkit dan berjalan mencari tempat persembunyian dengan tertatih-tatih.[2]

"Bunyi apa itu tadi?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak tahu. Mau ku lanjutkan jawabannya?" tanya Riku balik mengalihkan perhatian.

Mamori mengangguk.

Yoichi yang bersembunyi melebarkan telinganya.

'Untung pendengaranku tajam' gumamnya.

Riku menghela nafas, "Dia adalah ..."

"Kamu, Mamori-chan." lanjut Riku setelah memberanikan dirinya untuk memanggil nama Mamori.

Mamori tertawa kecil, "Ha ha! Hentikan leluconmu, tidak lucu tahu!"

Mamori melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan Riku.

"Tidak! Itu benar. Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Riku menghentikan Mamori.

Yoichi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah mereka. Ingin melihat reaksi Mamori.

Mamori menggeleng, "Tidak! Aku tak mengerti apa itu cinta! Cukup Riku! Aku..."

"Aku... Aku mau pulang. Biarkan aku sendiri." kata Mamori dan langsung berlari.

Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sementara, Yoichi merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya dan amarahnya memuncak. Yoichi menatap Riku dingin dari kejahuan. Tampak dia mengepalkan tangannya, ingin menghajar Riku. Tapi niatnya tertahan dan Yoichi pun berjalan ke rumahnya dengan jalur yang berbeda dengan Mamori dan Riku tadi.

Hiruma's POV

Sialan! Beraninya dia membuat Mamori menangis! Siapa tadi namanya? Riku? Riku Paktani atau Riku Kaitani? Anak yang sering dihukum guru dikelasnya. Dasar, rambut uban sialan!

Aku terus berjalan dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus marah? Mamori eh, tukang makan sialan itu bukan siapa-siapaku. Jadi, untuk apa aku marah? Lalu kenapa tadi aku mengikutinya? Apa benar aku menyukai tukang makan sialan itu? Ciri-ciri yang dikatakan rambut uban sialan itu mirip seperti yang sedang kurasakan. Hm, aku perlu mencari lebih dalam tentang perasaan ini.

End of Hiruma's POV

Mamori's POV

Air mataku terus berjatuhan membasahi pipiku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Mungkin aku hanya kaget karena Riku bilang kalau dia menyukaiku. Tapi, kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit? Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan kepada Riku? Aku belum siap untuk mendengar yang seperti itu. Kami masih terlalu kecil untuk itu. Itu hanya untuk orang dewasa.  
Argh! Aku pusing...

End of Mamori's POV

**-eyeshield21-**

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Kini Mamor tidak lagi berangkat bersama dengan Sena dan Riku. Dia jadi lebih sering datang lebih awal dari yang biasa untuk menghindari pertemuan dengan Riku. Dia tak tahu harus berlaku apa bila bertemu dengan Riku.

Sedangkan Riku menjadi lebih akrab dengan Sena. Dia jadi lebih sering menggoda Sena dan terkadang mencium pipi Sena. Sena yang jadi korban sering menangis.

**-eyeshield21-**

Hari ini Riku pulang sekolah sendiri. Sena pulang dengan ibunya karena takut dengan Riku.

Riku terus berjalan tanpa melihat arah. Hati dan otaknya tertuju pada Mamori. Diingatnya kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu.

Riku's POV

Aku terus memikirkanmu, Mamo-nee. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku telah melakukan berbagai cara sampai Sena pun menjadi korban. Aku berhenti di depan lampu merah. Menunggu lampu hijau menyala. Tapi, mataku melihat Mamori dan seorang teman laki-lakinya berjalan pulang. Jadi, begini ya, Mamo-nee?

Aku langsung berlari menerobos lampu merah itu. Kendaraan-kendaraan kulewati dengan kecepatanku. Setelah berhasil ditengah jalan yang agak sepi, aku berjalan dengan santai walau hatiku penuh amarah.

End of Riku's POV

Riku berjalan di tengah kepadatan lalu lintas dengan santai. Tampak diujung jalan sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

TIIIN!

"Hei, awas!" kata para pejalan kaki diseberang sana.

Sayang, Riku tak dapat mendengar itu karena terlalu ribut. Alhasil, mobil tersebut menabrak Riku dan melemparkan badan Riku.

Kepala Riku terbentuk ke jalan aspal yang keras dan pecah.

"Mamo-nee, selamat tinggal. Bahagialah dengan anak itu." Itulah kata-kata terakhir Riku sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Semua orang yang melihat langsung membawa Riku kerumah sakit.

**-eyeshield21-**

Pagi ini semua anak bersekolah dengan gembira. Kecuali satu yaitu Sena. Dia tampak murung. Penyebabnya tentu saja karena meninggalnya Riku, sahabatnya itu. Dia ingin bertanya kepada Mamori apakah dia tahu Riku meninggal atau tidak. Dia berencana pulang sekolah nanti menemui Mamori.

-pulang sekolah-

Bel pulang berbunyi. Sena dengan cepat memasukkan bukunya dan melesat menuju kelas Mamori. Tampak Mamori keluar bersama Yoichi.

"Mamo-nee!" panggil Sena.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Mamori menoleh kearah suara.

"Eh, Sena. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ehm, begini. Ada sesuatu yang mau ku bicarakan. Ini penting." Kata Sena agak gemetaran.

"Katakan saja."

"Ri-Riku.."

"Ya, kenapa dia?"

"Riku… meninggal, Mamo-nee."

"Apa? Yang benar saja. Itu tidak mungkin, Sena." kata Mamori hendak menangis.

Sena mengangguk, "Iya, itu benar. Aku tidak bohong."

Mendengar itu, tangis Mamori makin menjadi-jadi. Sementara, Yoichi hanya diam. Tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Aku harus ke rumahnya. Harus." kata Mamori sambil menarik tangan Yoichi dan Sena.

Mereka pun mengikuti Mamori menuju rumah Riku. Disana banyak sekali orang-orang berpakaian hitam melayat Riku. Tampak ibu Riku menangis disamping peti Riku. Mamori pun mendekati ibu Riku.

"Mamori." kata ibu Riku.

"Kenapa ini bias terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Dia kecelakan. Kepalanya pecah." kata ibu Riku tambah sedih.

Sena dan Mamori menangis mendengar perkataan ibu Riku. Sedangkan, Yoichi diam tanpa ekspresi walau dalam hati dia sangat senang.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya Riku dimakamkan. Makamnya dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga dari pelayan. Nisannya begitu indah bertuliskan, 'Tidurlah dengan tenang. Riku Kaitani'.

Mamori duduk disamping makam itu bersama dengan Taka Honjo, kakak Riku.

"Riku, maafkan aku, ya. Aku telah melukai hatimu. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu. Tidurlah dengan tenang di Surga sana." kata Mamori menangis.

Yoichi meletakkan tangannya dipundak Mamori. Bermaksud menenangkan Mamori. Tapi, Mamori malah memeluknya sambil menangis. Yoichi membalas pelukan itu.

"Ayo, pulang. Pasti ibumu mencarimu." ajak Yoichi.

Mamori melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk. Dia berdiri,

"Sampai jumpa, Riku."

Lalu, Mamori, Sena dan Yoichi pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan berbagai macam perasaan.

**TBC**

Omake:

[1]

KRING!

Bel pulang berbunyi.

"Riku, Ayo pulang." ajak Sena.

"Aku mau ke toilet, ikut?"

"Baiklah." Sena pun setuju.

Mereka berjalan menuju toilet. Lalu masuk ke dalam kamar kecil yang ada di dalam toilet itu.

Riku tidak masuk. Dia hanya menipu Sena. Setelah yakin Sena sudah masuk, Riku langsung pergi mencari Mamori.

Sena keluar dari kamar kecil itu.

"Riku, apa kau sudah selesai?" panggilnya.

"…"

Tiada jawaban.

"Riku." panggilnya sambil mendobrak pintunya.

Berhasil didobrak. Tapi tidak ada orang di dalam.

"Riku?" Sena berlari keluar toilet, mencari Riku. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Huah…. Riku, diman kau?" Sena menangis.

End of omake [1]

[2]

Yoichi bersembunyi di balik gerbang rumah orang.

GRAOOO

Suara anjing mengagetkan Yoichi.

"Anjing sialan, diam!"

GUK GUK GUK!

"Bodoh! Diam bukan ribut!" marah Yoichi.

GUK!

"Cih, sebentar lagu kau akan jadi milikku, anjing sialan."

End of omake [2]

Via: kya…. Panjang banget….. capek. Sialan tuh Shien-kun. Asyik-asyik ke mall. Bukannya bantuin, malah cari cewek seksi. Parah!

?: kau yang parah.

Via: siapa tuh?-merinding-

?: aku! Riku Kaitani. Ku gentayangi kau.. hihihi

Via: huah…. Hantu! Mohon reviewnya ya. Review kalian membantuku jadi semangat.-lari dari Riku-


	8. Mamori and Hiruma's Mom

Parody/Romance

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, saya buat Sena dengan Shin forever. Ini punya senpai saya, Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Eyeshield 21

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warning:

OOC, GaJe, etc.

Via: maaf telat update. Soalnya otak saya lagi pusing. Jadi telat gini deh.

Balasan Reviews:

**Chrysta Mcdohl De'Troublemaker:** dia mengganggu saja. oceh, update...

**RisaLoveHiru: ****iya juga,ya? Biarlah. Update!**

**chiyo churippu****: **kita kan teman.. fave? Makasih.. Update lho..

**2winter thief****:** nggak apa-apa kok. liat aja entar. Update.

**Ririn Cross****:** masih lama mereka dewasanya Ririnnee-chan. Update..

Come Back To Me

Chapter 8: Mamori and Hiruma's Mom

By: Shield Via Yoichi

Kelas 6-1

"Akuma!" panggil seorang anak perempuan.

"Hn."

Anak itu cemberut, "Hanya itu responmu?"

Akuma menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah anak perempuan itu, "Iya, iya. Ada apa, Mamori si tukang makan sialan?"

"Sebentar lagi ujian akhir sekolah. Padahal, rasanya baru kemarin Riku meninggal. Tak terasa sudah satu setengah tahun berlalu." jelas Mamori.

'Benar juga. Tak sadar.' batin Akuma, "Lalu?"

"Ya, berarti sebentar lagi kita akan SMP. Sekolah baru, guru baru, kelas baru, teman baru, seragam baru. Pokoknya, semua serba baru."

"Oh."

"'Oh'?"

"Iya, oh. Kenapa? Masalah?" marah Akuma.

"T-tidak kok!" kata Mamori. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sekarang dia memandangi Akuma dari bawah ke atas. Sementara, yang dipandang merasa aneh.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Akuma alias Hiruma.

Mamori tersentak, sadar dari pikiran anehnya, "Eh, tidak apa-apa."

Mamori membalikkan badan, hendak keluar. Namun, dia menabrak sebuah meja dan terjatuh.

BRUK!

"Aduh!" bisiknya.

Dengan segera Mamori berdiri. Dipegangnya bagian yang sakit, lalu keluar dari kelas itu. Akuma yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

MAMORI'S POV

Ih! Memalukan sekali! Pakai jatuh segala. Gara-gara memikirkan Akuma, aku jadi sakit begini! Argh...

Kok aku jadi salah tingkah begini? Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat dia banyak perubahan. Tingginya, sifatnya, ya walau tetap ada iblisnya. Dulu, dia lebih pendek dariku. Sifatnya juga jahat sekali. Sekarang, dia sudah tinggi, sifatnya agak baik, mau temani aku pulang.

Yang membuatku bingung, setiap aku melihatnya, aku selalu salah tingkah. Tabrak ini, tabrak itu. Perasaan apa ini?

Riku pernah bilang kalau perasaan seperti ini berarti...  
Tidak mungkin!

Aku terus berjalan tanpa melihat arah. Tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang dan jatuh.  
Lagi-lagi jatuh!

NORMAL POV

"Aduh!" Mamori kesakitan, 'Jatuh lagi, jatuh lagi. Sakit tau!'

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang menabrak Mamori. Mamori mengangguk. Orang itu melihat Mamori lekat-lekat.

"Kamu pacarnya Akuma, 'kan?" kata orang itu.

"Hah? Siapa yang mengabarkan berita bohong itu?" tanya Mamori bingung.

Orang itu berpikir, "Hmm... Entahlah. Tapi, berita itu sudah tersebar diseluruh sekolah ini."

Mamori tercengang mendengar perkataan orang itu. Mukanya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Entah karena malu atau marah. Siapa yang tau.

"Sebenarnya, kamu ini siapa?" Mamori memecahkan keheningan.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku ini. Lalu, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." kata orang memakai topi itu dan menunduk, menutupi wajahnya.

Mamori mengangguk, "Apa pertanyaannya?"

"Kau menyukai Akuma 'kan?"

Mamori semakin merah seperti mau meledak. Bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari. Bingung ingin menjawab apa.

Mau jujur kalau dia menyukai Akuma, takut kalau orang itu menyebarkannya. Ingin berbohong, nuraninya menolak.

Sementara, orang itu tampak sangat bosan, "Cepat dijawab dong."

'Aduh, bagaimana ini?' batin Mamori.

Akhirnya, dengan segenap usaha Mamoripun menjawab.

"Ehm... I...iya.." jawabnya gagap.

"Ha ha ha. Ternyata begitu. Dan aku adalah..."

Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka topinya, memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Musashi-kun?" tanya Mamori tak percaya.

Dia mengangguk, "Iya. Ini aku."

Mamori melihat Musashi penuh harap, "Musashi-kun, jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang hal itu, ya? Kumohon!"

Musashi tersenyum, "Aku bukan ibu-ibu tukang gosip."

"Hulf.. Untung saja." Mamori lega, "Kalau begitu, aku masuk ke kelas dulu, ya?"

Mamori membalik, meninggalkan Musashi.

"Eh, tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan." Musashi menghentikan langkah Mamori.

"Hn? Apa itu?" Mamori menghampiri Musashi dengan cepat.

"Sesuatu yang akan membuatmu terkejut."

"Cepat katakan! Jangan buat aku penasaran!" paksa Mamori.

"Ini tentang Akuma."

"Lalu?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Dia... Dia..."

"Iya. Dia kenapa?" Sekarang Mamori benar-benar tak sabar. Ada apa dengan Akuma?

"Dia juga menyukaimu. Masa' kamu tidak tau itu?"

"Hahaha! Jangan bercanda, Musashi-kun!" tawa Mamori.

Yang diterwatakan merasa sedikit tersinggung, "Aku serius!"

Mamori terdiam, kaget.

Matanya terbelalak. Dia tak menyangka akan hal itu. Kaget. Bukan! Tapi, sangat, sangat dan sangat kaget.

'Bohong! Itu pasti bohong!' Mamori membantin.

"Bohong! Kamu bilang seperti itu agar aku merasa sedikit tenang karena hal tadi 'kan?"

Musashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih, Mamori-chan? Apa kau tak pernah menyadari tingkah Akuma yang semakin lama semakin aneh? Mungkin nenek-nenek diluar sana saja bisa tau."

"Hmm... Benar juga. Tapi, mungkin saja dia menyukai orang lain. Bukan aku." sanggah Mamori.

"Kalau dia menyukai orang lain, dia tidak akan mendekatimu!"

Mereka terus berdebat, sedangkan Mamori terus menerus menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Musashi. Mereka berteriak, menghela nafas dan lain sebagainya. Pusing, akhirnya Musashi menutup perdebatan itu.

"Hah! Terserahmu sajalah! Aku tidak bohong tentang itu. Lihat saja kalau sudah waktunya." Musashi pergi menuju kelasnya.

Mamori melihat Musashi sambil cemberut, "Huh! Siapa yang mau percaya itu! Hal yang sangat mustahil baginya."

"Heh, ngapain kau berdiri disitu, tukang makan sialan?"

Merasa dipanggil, Mamori membalikkan badan. Dia terkejut melihat yang memanggilnya tepat dibelakang dan akhirnya terjatuh.

BRUK...

"Cih, kenapa semenjak di kelas sialan itu, kau selalu jatuh?" tanya orang dibelakang Mamori tadi.

"Akuma! Kamu buat aku kaget! Tentu aku terjatuh kalau kamu tepat di belakangku!" gerutu Mamori.

Orang-yang dipanggil Akuma itu mengulurkan tangannya tanpa melihat Mamori, "Cepat, berdiri! Dasar ceroboh!"

"Aku tidak ceroboh!" Mamori meraih tangan Akuma dan berdiri. Akuma langsung menarik Mamori menuju kelas setelah yakin Mamori sudah berdiri. Yang melihat peristiwa langkah itu, tercengang.

"Akuma, lepaskan!" marah Mamori.

Akuma tetap menarik Mamori, "Baka! Sudah bel! Mau dibilang bolos dengan guru sialan itu?"

Mamori menggeleng, "Tidak mau!"

"Makanya, diam!"

Mereka pun sampai di kelas sebelum guru datang. Mereka duduk dikursi masing-masing.

-eyeshield21-

Ditempat lain,

Pagi itu, jalanan sangat ramai. Seperti biasa. Tampak seorang wanita berambut kemerah-merahan menulusuri trotoar menuju suatu tempat. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung berpagar. Gedung bertingkat berwarna putih susu. Seperti rumah sakit. Ya, memang rumah sakit. Dia masuk dan menuju bagian informasi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya penjaga itu ramah.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan dokter bagian saraf?" tanyanya.

"Oh, silakan anda melalui lorong itu dan terus berjalan sampai di ruangan paling sudut."

"Terima kasih." kata wanita itu lalu mengikuti instruksi dari perawat tadi. Dia pun akhirnya sampah di depan pintu paling sudut. Disana tertulis 'Bagian saraf'. Wanita itu membuka pintu dan masuk. Dia disambut hangat oleh orang yang ada didalam alias dokter.

"Eh, Hiruma-san. Anda semakin sering datang kemari. Ada masalah apa lagi?"

"Ano, saya jadi lebih sering pingsan. Sebenarnya, saya sakit apa, dok?" tanya wanita itu.

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Kalau itu, anda harus saya periksa dan harus di ronsen dulu."

Wanita itu menyetujui dokter tersebut. Mereka pun menuju ruang pemeriksaan, melihat penyakit apa yang diidap oleh Nyonya Hiruma itu. Lama berselang, mereka kembali ke ruangan dokter. Tampak dokter sudah memegang secarik kertas.

"Sebenarnya saya sakit apa, dok?" tanya wanita itu harap-harap cemas.

Dokter tampak ragu untuk mengatakan penyakit itu, "Anda...anda menderita kanker otak."

"APA?" Nyonya Hiruma tak percaya apa kata dokter itu, "Itu tidak mungkin, dok! Pasti itu salah!"

Dokter itu menggeleng, "Hasil pemeriksaan ini hampir seratus persen benar. Jadi, tidak mungkin salah."

"Jadi, sampai kapan saya bisa bertahan?" tanyanya menahan tangis.

"Melihat hasil pemeriksaan ini, paling lama enam bulan." kata dokter itu menghela nafas berat. Wanita itu pun menangis. Membuat tirai air mata dipipinya. Di benaknya hanya ada wajah anaknya, Yoichi Hiruma. Nasib anaknya bila tak ada dirinya.

-eyeshield21-

Wanita itu kembali menelusuri trotoar dengan lemas. Sampai akhirnya ada suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Hiru-chan!"

Dia menoleh, "Eh, Yuki. Ada apa?"

Si pemanggil-Yuki itu tersenyum, "Tidak ada. Tadi aku melihatmu, jadi kupanggil saja. Eh, kamu baru pulang dari rumah sakit, ya?"

Ibu Hiruma mengangguk. Mereka mulai berjalan.

Yuki Hiruma adalah bibi Yoichi Hiruma. Orang yang paling mengetahui kondisi keluarga itu. Berbeda dengan saudaranya yang lain. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keluarganya Yoichi.

Mereka sampai di ujung trotoar dan berhenti. Tiba-tiba Ibu Hiruma jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Yuki histeris. Para penyeberang segera menolong.

-eyeshield21-

Kelas 6-1

Pelajaran sudah dimulai sedari tadi. Semua murid tampak mencatat yang diterangkan guru. Ada satu murid yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Dia Yoichi Hiruma a.k.a Akuma. Dia tampak gelisah. Perasaannya tak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka, masuk seorang guru.

"Ada yang bernama Yoichi Hiruma?" tanyanya. Sementara Hiruma tetap diam. Takut kalau rahasianya terbongkar.

"Sekarang ibunya sedang berada dirumah sakit."

"APA?" Hiruma berteriak membuat semua terkejut, "Aku Yoichi Hiruma."

"APA?" murid benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal itu. Kelas itu mulai gaduh.

"Yoichi Hiruma? Kenapa dia mengatakan kalau namanya itu?" tanya Mamori. Tak ada yang merespon perkataan Mamori. Disela keributan itu, terdengar suara percakapan.

"Psst. Hiruma itu bukannya mafia itu ya?" bisik seorang murid.

"Iya. Orang yang sudah dikenal seluruh negara karena perbuatannya." seorang murid lain.

Hiruma langsung membereskan bukunya dan berlari keluar kelas menuju rumah sakit dengan seenaknya. Guru mata pelajaran memaklumi. Dia terus berlari sampai rumah sakit dan langsung mencari kamar ibunya.

"Ibu!" teriaknya setelah memasuki kamar ibunya.

"You-chan!" ibunya menoleh walau badannya sangat lemah.

"Ibu kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir. Ibunya hanya tersenyum.

**TBC..**

**Pendek ya? Maaf, ya. Aku lagi banyak masalah. Jadi begini. Oke, review…..?**


End file.
